The proposed Phase II study will continue the TrueAllele software research and development effort, focusing on genotyping applications with commercial potential. The applicant proposes to develop software that would have applications in 1)automated genotyping software for microsatellite data with useful accuracy; 2) gene localization; 3) cancer genetics; 4) biomedical and agricultural genetics; 5) differential display and 6) individual identification and forensic applications. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE